YoungOnesPack Wiki:Rules
The following is a list of some rules for this wiki. If you have suggestions about changing any of these rules, or adding another, please leave a message on an admin's wall or add a topic in the general talk board in the or the Blog. What should be on this wiki *This wiki contains information about the RolePlay, including character and Pack biographies. Users should only post information related to wolves or the rp. *You can post non rp-related things on the Fun and Games Board or Blog Posts. * Use realistic pictures for the biographies -- no edited ones unless it still looks real. *You will be able to post your drawings, but only on the ART page or your profile. *You can reserve pictures and names for your own use (please make sure that name or picture wasn't already used, and if you want someone else's picture, ask first). For details on how pages should be formatted, see the Manual of Style. What should not be on this wiki *Please avoid making pages about random or unrelated content (this kind of stuff should only be on the forum or blogs). Also, of unborn or newborn pups: they must be at least a four months old in order for their biography to be made. If you do so, the page will be deleted by an admin. *Don't add edited pictures to the biographies, such as wolves with unrealistic fur or eye color. You can, however, add them to your userpage or profile pic. *Do not edit other people's user profile pages. You may leave messages on user talk pages, but do not alter or delete messages from other people's user talk pages. (Note that administrators may edit your user page(s) if they contain things like incorrect categories, or incorrect use of templates, as these may cause errors visible elsewhere on the wiki.) *When adding pictures, make sure you use them soon because we have already many pictures that were never used and get accumulated. Also, make sure the picture you upload isn't already used or uploaded, and if there is another picture with the same name, change it, otherwise it will get confusing. *When naming wolves, make sure the name wasn't previously used (it doesnt matter if you change the I'' for an ''Y or any letter, it still is the same name: e.g., "Dimitri" instead of "Dimitry" or "Sonick" instead of "Sonic"). If you use a name and don't notice it was already used, an admin will let you know. *No making pointless edits just to get badges; the edits must have an event or something literal that happened with/to the wolf. Things that could get you banned The following things may not get you banned, but harbour punishment. -Refusing to update your wolf's bio for an extended period of time. -Making poor edits just to get badges. -Being rude to other members. Depending how frequent the infraction, there will be punishments such as taking away a wolf temporarily, or taking away RP rights, and maybe even banishment. Rules and Guide for the Role Play 'General tips' *'Read back over the player's previous post.' Browse a few posts back in the role play if you have to. This can help you avoid repetitive subjects, and keep the general feel and flow of a thread consistent throughout. When writing, try not to be too retrospective about what just happened in the thread -- after all, the other player wrote some of it, and they know what happened! *'React to your fellow player' -- this goes hand in hand with carefully reading posts! Take care to notice changes in the scenery, their character's reactions, and so forth. You needn't react to everything, though. Failing to react to a major part of the action can cause your fellow players offense, and it can make your character look stupid, too. *'Read character bios', if it's your first time roleplaying with a particular character -- and even if it's your fifth time. There may be details you overlooked last time, updated information, or changes. This can provide fodder for description or even plots -- 'Basic Standards' Use third person present tense perspective for rping. You can use past tense in some cases, but it can seem a little off as most of us rp in present tense. For example: Nimrod goes to the river for a quick drink. He scans his surroundings carefully before approaching the border. Remember use third person (he, she, they -- not I) in the present tense (walks, howls -- not walked or howled). We role play in the site chat, and it's a live role play. This means we only rp if there are other players online. There's no need for everyone to be on -- with three players it's enough to rp. However, if an important event is going to occur, it's better to wait for more people to come on. (Also if there isn't an admin present, please someone make sure to save the rp and later pass it to an admin). Each rp is saved in the Role Play Archives (with the exception of the simulations) -- there is one for each pack. The archives are saved with the name of the pack, and date of the rp. (e.g., Role Play Archive Young Ones (December, 2013)) It will contain a heading with the year, and then each section will start with the rp day (e.g., December 1, followed by the real date that was rped: for example, July 6, 2013). You shouldn't pay attention to the hour, as most of us have different time zones and it won't be very useful. Also note that the rp doesn't go by real time. We might skip a month, or whatever is more convenient to the plot. You can check them when you miss an rp, or you if don't remember what happened in the last rp. Don't worry about updating the archives -- admins are in charge of that! Take Note that before officially joining the site, one must go through a temporary trial period of about one week, in which administrators will observe the potential member's rp prowess. At the end of the week, the admins will hold counsel together and judge whether the new member will be welcome. Requirements for becoming an official member are as follows: *Staying active on the site *Rping at an acceptable level *Obeying the rules and role play guidelineshttp://youngonespack.wikia.com/wiki/YoungOnesPack_Wiki:Role_Play_Guide_Lines *Accepting suggestions from existing members that are familiar with the site *Do not immediately assume that one will start rping high ranking wolves, such as alphas. 'Rp Mode' *During the rp "Talking" or "Thinking" isn't allowed. e.g., Hello my name is Shadow, yours?, Thinks: maybe I should join the pack, Barks: hello, etc. *Use real wolf behavior; unrealistic things such as magic aren't allowed. *Males are allowed to rove at other packs, but avoid excessive roving and being successful many times. Usually it has to be planned out before the rp and discussed with an admin. *In real life, more than one female can have a litter in a pack, so other females will be able to have their own litters even if they are a subordinates (only if the alpha female allows it). *There will be no more than four playable packs. Currently, there are Rascals, Young Ones, Whiskers and Drie Doring. *When you join the wiki, you can't create your own wolf right away -- you have to be here for some time before doing that. So you have to pick a wolf from the Available ones. *When you join you can't have a high ranked wolf such as an alpha right away; you have to gain more experience in the rp. *The limit is two characters per person in each pack, three if one of them is your own creation. (to be fair, you cannot be alpha in more than one pack unless there are no other candidates for the rank). Note that if there are many members this may be restricted to one wolf per pack, not counting your own creation. *You cannot be a loner, unless it's for roving purposes (not permanently). *Mating is allowed in the rp (and has to be done in order to have pups), but not necessarily many details. *We are trying to avoid inbreeding, so please don't have children with closely related wolves. *You can only challenge an alpha or beta if that particular wolf is either injured, sickly or too old. If that's not the case it has to be planned out ahead of time and outside of rp. *You cannot kill other user's wolves without their concern-- it has to be planned out ahead of time and must be a realistic fight, depending on the age, experience, personality, etc. *You must role play at least once a week or (if you are an alpha wolf) you won't be able to keep your rank and will be probably overthrown by a lower ranked without your consent. (If you are on vacation or for any other reason you won't be able to come on, leave us a message). *No taking someone else's wolf (unless the owner can't rp and allows you to rp the wolf momentarily) and no adopting someone else's wolf. You can only adopt certain wolves. If you leave, your wolf pages will remain so their litter-mate's and parent's bios may have a link. Once you have left, your wolf will be given to someone else. If not, your wolf might be assumed last seen or be killed. Once your wolf has been removed from a pack, or has been given to someone else, you will probably not get it back if you have been gone for months. If you choose to come back, you will be able to pick new characters to role play. *The average life-span for your wolf is between 6-8 years (normal ranked), 6-10 years (alpha). Some specimens have been found that were 12-14 years old, but they are exceptional and not the norm. *In a litter not all of the pups survive their first year, so when having offspring at least one of them must die in a litter with more than 4 pups (remember, a bigger litter means more mouths to feed, so probably more pups die). *Wolves rarely hunt alone, so wait for the alpha's signal. *No hunters, but there can be tourists, scientists and wildlife film makers. *In the mating season, only two female wolves that you rp can get pregnant. That includes the alpha female if you rp as one. Males are allowed to rove and mate with females as often as they want, but it is not guaranteed you will be able to mate at all. Males cannot try and overthrow the alpha male either, unless it has been planned out properly ahead of time. *Three litters of pups is the max in a pack for each spring, and some pups will still die. If there are more than three pregnant females, they will have to abandon the pups. If they don't, their pups will be killed or they just won't survive. *The limit of pups in each litter is six. There can be more pups, but that has to be discussed with the admin. *Both the mother and the father's rpers participate in the naming of the pups. 'Wolf Appearance' *You must have a realistic fur and eye color. Brown/white/black/grey or mixed fur, and amber/brown or gold, but also commonly in hues of brown, gray and yellow. Only wolf pups have blue eyes which lighten and then gradually fade into the adult eye color. *No "eye color changing". *No unrealistic fur markings such as stars, moons, crosses, etc. *Scars and/or torn ears are permitted, but not robotic parts or amputated legs. *You can be slightly blind(older wolves only) or 'one eyed', but that means you will lack some abilities, or may not be as agile as a normal wolf. However, being completely blind is not allowed. *You cannot wear any collars or necklaces other than the ones given to track the pack which are only for alphas or betas. *You cannot wear any kind of feathers, bracelets, or wings. *Your wolf has to be of a rational size; this means no excessive mass. Related Pages: Manual of Style, Role Play Guide Lines, Wolf Codes Info, Achievements Guide. -The Young Ones Pack Wiki administrator, Muzzlelad.